Amoritis
by SpeckOfSun
Summary: James Sirius Potter doesn't know what the word 'love' means. He might just learn when Holly Parkinson-Zabini comes along. James/OC, One-shot.


A/N: I hope you like this one-shot and just in case you don't know, this pairing is James Sirius Potter with Pansy Parkinson's daughter. This is from chain I am doing. Calling it a chain because I have no idea what else to call it. I'm finding headcannons I can make a one-shot out of and writing them. I hope you enjoy this one cause it took me some time to not just write: James loved Holly. I would really appreciate a review, not urgent though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, even if my name was such. I own Holly, however, because I made her name and her personality. Deal with it.

* * *

There was one thing that James Sirius Potter never dreamed of doing and that was disobeying his father's orders.

He still did it. Why he checked the map that night, or why he had even took it, he didn't know.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," James whispered huskily, tapping his oak and dragon heartstring wand against the old parchment.

Slowly, lines began to draw themselves across the page, dancing in circles around each other and making foot steps.

James sniggered quietly as he saw that his seventh year cousin, Victoire, had man feet. She was the epitome of girls. Girly summer dresses, flowers in her hair, paint on face, the usual.

James was used to these type of girls. Pretty and desperate for a boyfriend. Some of them knew that James was not a one-woman man. He snogged them, shagged them then left them. Others who didn't know of James's motto, would come simpering back to him, expecting love and affection but he just told them his quote and walked away.

Running a hand through his brown hair once, James sighed. Last night's shag was clearly a virgin before. She had no idea what to do. He led her but she was still surprised at every moment.

He rolled his eyes and turned over to see his best friend since birth, Fred, with an arm around his fully clothed girlfriend.

It had surprised everyone when Professor Longbottom's own daughter, Augusta, had gotten together with Fred. Correction, it had surprised everyone but James. He had had inklings and small moments when he would watch Fred light up at see Augusta smile at him or merely look.

James wasn't one for the sappy romance.

He looked back at his map and saw the man shoes creeping from the third year girl dormitories into the Gryffindor common room, where another pair were waiting.

He peered closer and anger bubbled within when he saw the names.

_Lily Potter. Dan Thomas._

No one could touch his Lily-petal. She wasn't old enough to date. He didn't give his permission.

"Mischief Managed."

James stuffed the Marauder's Map into his hoodie's front pocket and got out of his bed, wand held threateningly in hand.

Striding out of the sixth year boys dormitories, he made his way down the stairs and leaned against the wall, watching Dan Thomas shoving his tongue down James's little sister's throat, with a expression of pure disgust clear on his face.

When he noticed the pair coming out for air, he shot a couple hexes at Thomas, making boils erupt all over his face and angry bats from his nose.

With a embarrassed and horrified look, Thomas fled the common room.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Lily shrieked, her face turning red and her voice reaching an earsplitting volume.

James winced and still let out a chuckle. "Do what, little sister?"

"HEX MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SHITE-BAG!" Lily screamed again, waving her arms around. For a small thirteen year old, she had a strong pair of lungs.

"Oh, that. Dad, Albus, Fred, Hugo, Louis, Lysander, Lorcan, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle Rolf and Uncle Neville agreed they should. I volunteered." James said, smirking.

"Oh, wait until Mum hears. She'll hex the fifteen of you in a second." Lily laughed darkly and began describing the different hexes, Ginny Potter would use on the male Wotters, Scamander's and Longbottom's.

"Calm down, Lily." A voice says loudly from behind James.

He whipped around to see who it was.

She had messy black bed-head hair and glazed black eyes. She looked about James's age too. Not to mention that she was a girl he hadn't shagged yet.

"No, I will not calm down. My idiotic older hexed my boyfriend and sent him running away." Lily cried, making the girl run over and start patting her back calmingly.

"It's alright, Lils. I'm hex your older brother later painfully. It's okay. Speak to Dan tomorrow. It's alright. You okay?" the girl mumbled, loudly enough for James to hear her. She shot him a annoyed look and he gave her a wink.

"Thanks. Hex him with one of those spells you made this summer. I'm going up to bed." Lily said, giving James a short death glare before skipping up the stairs to her dorm.

"What the hell is your problem?" the girl demanded, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"I have a problem with boys swapping saliva with my sister." James said strongly, letting his eyes roam appreciatively on the girl. Aside from her dark hair and eyes, she had long dark lashes and full, red lips pulled into a small smile. Her black hair was was on one shoulder, covering one strap of her red, skimpy pajama top, tight on her tanned and perfectly-muscled body.

"Well, deal with it, James. I've heard you do more than that every night, why are you getting mad at Lily for doing the bare minimum?" the girl asked and James tore his eyes from her black shorts to her eyes.

He thought about it some and determined that he didn't have an answer except for the typical one. "Because I'm her brother."

The girl sighed and walked past James to get to the stairs leading to the girls dormitories but he caught her hand and quickly laced his fingers with hers, so she couldn't pull out of his grip.

"What's your name, love?" James asked, looking at her.

"Holly Zabini, sixth year." she whispered and took advantage of James releasing her hand to rush away, leaving James watching after her.

* * *

"Oi, Freddie-bird." James called for his best friends attention at dinner, a week after meeting Holly. "What do you know of a Holly Zabini in our year?"

"Holly? Not much. Snogged her once. Bloody fantastic-ow!" Fred jumped, rubbing his arm and half-glaring at Augusta who was smiling amusedly. He turned back to James, eating some pudding. "Why?"

"Met her a week ago. Think she's mates with Lily." James said nonchalantly, pausing between another chocolate pudding.

"You're still thinking about her? Mate, you've got it bad." Fred chuckled, then began laughing at James's confused expression.

"Freddie, I've met her once. I doubt it's enough time to fall in love with her."

"Oh yeah? What about Al and Alisha?" Fred contradicted and James huffed. He had walked into that one.

Albus had met Alisha at a party and he spoke to her a couple moments before heading off to bed. They didn't speak, or meet each other, for a month, then Albus asked Alisha out and they were a couple ever since.

Another of those sappy romances.

"I'm not Al. Besides, I shagged another girl last night. If I was in love, would I shag anyone else?" James said triumphantly, stealing a glance at the girl from last night. A blonde haired, blue eyed, tall Hufflepuff.

"If you wanted to forget her, yes." Augusta contributed to the conversation and James glared at her, feeling really pissed.

"Why do you take his side?" James whined. Everyone took Fred's side.

"Because, my dear James, he is right. You have the first signs of the illness." Augusta whispered secretly, leaning in close and putting one hand to shield her voice from eavesdroppers.

"The illness?" James asked fearfully. Was there a side effect to perhaps fancying someone?

Perhaps. There was a perhaps there.

"Yes. The first ones are thinking of said person. The ones toward the middle is you saying said person's name in your sleep. Last one is you asking them out and admitting them to yourself." The blonde Longbottom smirked.

"What's the illness called?" James was feeling a teensy bit of fear. It was a bad habit of his. He would believe anything people told him.

"Amoritis." Augusta lied. Amor was Latin for love and Augusta hoped he would figure it out soon enough.

"Really?" James looked between his best friend and his not-quite-cousin-but-close-enough. They both nodded seriously and James gulped.

Now James stole a glance at Holly, sitting with his younger sister.

* * *

"Psst! Psst! Jamie!" a voice tickled James's ear and he blindly swatted behind him before tucking the hand back under his other one.

"Is he always so cute when he's sleeping?" another voice asked.

James smiled.

"No! The bastard's awake." the same person answered the same question.

"Fred, go find out how to wake him." the first voice said.

The door shut and opened five minutes later, in which James dozed off.

"Ponies." a very familiar voice said, making James jump high in the air and look around frantically.

He locked his gaze on his younger brother, playing with a bracelet on his arm, a bored expression on his face.

"Ponies? James is afraid of ponies?" Asked the first voice James identified to be Augusta, also beginning to laugh.

"I got trampled by them when I was seven. Besides, Albus is afraid of goldfish." James finished smugly, making a couple more laughs escape from a couple people around him.

"Alright, let's change the subject. Augusta and Fred need to tell you something while I go back to bed." Albus said quickly, turning and leaving the sixth year dorm to the fifth year.

"What did you wake me up for?" James groaned, leaning against the pillows and looking at his friends. Augusta tugged on her blonde hair nervously, meaning that it was something rather important. She always did that.

"Second stage is complete, James. You kept saying her name in your sleep." Fred whispered, his brown eyes somehow worried.

Fred didn't know why he was worried but it might have been because his was best friend falling in love when he barely knew what the word meant.

James turned red and ran a hand through his brown hair again, his own warm brown eyes scared. Amoritis was scary. He wondered whether he should go St. Mungo's and get checked up but something told him it wouldn't do much.

"Thank you for telling me, Fred, Augusta. I'll be in the common room." James said quietly, getting out of bed and grabbing his invisibility cloak, wand and map.

James trudged all the way until the couch facing the fire where he hugged his knees to himself opened the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good, " he recited, letting the map trace Hogwarts and its occupants.

Putting his wand and cloak next to him, James traced his finger lightly over where the name "Holly Zabini" was walking around, man feet by its side.

James was thinking about her. Maybe Fred had been right. Maybe it wasn't Amoritis. Maybe it was love. Maybe James Potter actually loved someone. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Love.

"Love." James liked how the word sounded. "I love someone." It made things feel complete. "I love Holly Zabini." It made him feel complete.

With a smile on his face, he looked at the map once more and saw that Holly was pacing.

Suddenly, her name began changing. The spot where she was was become blurry and then James looked carefully.

"Parkinson? Holly Parkinson?" James said to himself, trying to confirm what he saw. "I love Holly, whether she is a Parkinson or a Zabini or anything else."

There was a happy feeling in his heart, or what he was sure it was. It was like it was pouring happy feelings and enveloping it all in a soft, fluffy, warm blanket.

James liked the feeling. He loved the feeling.

Then he began thinking and began laughing. Amoritis. Now he got it.

Once again, James saw the name "Holly Parkinson" walking towards the Gryffindor Common room.

He loved her. It was a bad case of Amoritis and he was just going to complete it's last stage.


End file.
